Not Afraid Anymore
by sexiealexxi
Summary: Miley Cyrus was just the daughter of a rockstar. Joe Jonas was a famous celebrity, part of the Jonas Brothers. Joe insists that they belong together but Miley insists they don't. Who will convince the other that they're right? MOE ONESHOT.


Contains Hannah Montana Info

Jackson is her brother

Robbie Ray is her father

Lilly is her best friend

and the Jonas brothers are the Jonas Brothers

I don't own anything.

a/n: This is a one shot based on my youtube series "A Moment To Remember."based on Moe.

This is my first story on fanfiction but I've been writing on youtube for awhile. hope you like it!

xxoo Lex.

Miley's POV

We were lying down on the top of the hill under the Oak tree, my favorite place in the world.

I looked over at him and he was staring right back at me. I was lying next to _Joe Jonas_. Blows your mind doesn't it?

We met a month earlier at one of his concerts. It was brief. But understandable, they were just about to go on.

We met again when I opened the door to my house, surprised to see him and his brothers on the other side.

Joe had gotten them lost and they were in the neighborhood.

Before they got the info they needed we exchanged numbers and before long I was infatuated with him.

It was _unrealistic_.

I was just fourteen and he was eighteen.

I wasn't a normal girl, my dad was a famous singer, Robbie Ray, but he was a _rockstar_.

We could never be together.

We had called, and texted each other while he was on tour but when my brother found out that I was falling for a rock star he put some things into perspective.

I decided that I was going to try not to talk to him. It wasn't that hard all I had to do was press 'ignore' and not reply to his messages.

But he never gave up.

He finally let up after I sent him a text message implying that I wouldn't be keeping in touch anymore.

My friend Lilly, who had also met the Jonas Brothers and became close friends with Nick, informed me that he had started to mope around.

They got off their tour and moved nearby in Malibu and even on their time off he sat around depressed.

I felt bad, but I couldn't get my heartbroken again.

I had dated that actor, Jake Ryan and it didn't work out.

We had some growing up to do and we decided to stay friends, but it didn't mean that I wasn't heartbroken about it.

A few days later I had gotten a package from the Jonas Brothers, from Joe of course. I opened it and inside I saw the cutest bunny rabbit plushie I had ever seen.

Attached was a letter which my brother insisted I read out loud.

"_Dear Allie, _

_To be completely honest, I've been moping all over the place since your last text message. __I know it's a little weird because I only saw you three times but I hope one day we'll be able to hang out and be friends. I got you a little bunny rabbit cause they're cute and I remember there being a bunny charm on your bracelet. But Im going to stop myself from sounding like a complete stalker. Though somehow I knew that from the moment that we met, you'd be a little hard to forget. But that's a moment I'll always remember. Joe Jonas."_

My brother told me to call him up and that's exactly what I did. I agreed to meet him at my favorite place in Malibu.

And that's what brings me here. Lying right next to the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. And there he was staring back at me.

"Why are you looking at me like _that_?" I asked him. I had gotten comfortable with him after some light conversation about his package.

"No reason, I just like looking at beautiful things." he smiled

I blushed and giggled lightly. "Well aren't you smooth"

But then he got serious. "Why the text message?" he asked

I stared up at the sky, not wanting to look him in the face because I knew he would be staring at me. "I didn't want to fall in love with you." I told him honestly.

"Am I _that_ bad?" he asked. I swear some boys just don't get it.

"No, you're not bad. I just, don't want to give my heart to someone who might return it in pieces." I told him still looking up at the clouds.

I could feel his eyes on me while he talked. "I wouldn't do that you know." he said.

I turned to face him. "No, I don't know." How would I, I just knew him for such a small time. I questioned him. "Do you know how old I am?" I knew he didn't but I needed him to see my point.

He tried to say yes but answered honestly. "Um… no how old are you?"

"See? That's my point. You're hopelessly falling in love in with me," Or so he say he is. "And you don't even know how old I am, what kind of things I like. The things I hate. You don't know anything about me!" I knew I was right. But I had to make him see that I was right too.

He avoided everything I just said and replied "You're right. I am falling hopelessly for you."

I sighed. "Im still fourteen." I said, answering his question.

He looked at me surprised. "You…are?"

"I'm not that young, I turn fifteen in November."

"Oh, so your Nick's age." I wasn't sure of the tone in his voice. Did he sound disappointed? Or did he not care at all?

"Yep. Still falling?" I hoped my talk would get him to move on.

Instead my hope was lost. And he didn't give up. "Incredibly hopelessly"

I sighed again. "You're a rock star. I'm just the daughter of one" I thought maybe going at the situation as we were from two different worlds might help.

But again, he didn't persist. "Who you are doesn't matter to me. Well it does, but what's on the inside is what matters to me."

I smiled. But I still needed him to see that we weren't meant to be together. Just because he wasn't going to give up didn't mean that I wasn't going to give up either. "I got my heartbroken really bad you know. I fell hopelessly. And when I did, I hit the ground pretty hard."

"I'll catch you this time." he said. Somehow he always knew what to say. And that's what I hated about him. I needed him to see that we weren't going to happen, and he wanted me to see that we were.

"What if I don't catch you?" I retorted.

"Then I'll hit the ground and chase after you for letting me fall."

"I'm trying to stop you from falling Joe."

"Well don't." I really didn't want to. I wanted to give into him. But I was too afraid.

"People don't fall in love at fifteen." I didn't know that for a fact but I wish I did.

"Age doesn't matter. Nothing but what you feel inside matters." I knew that for a fact. But to me age matters when you're young. But as you get older it starts to get less important.

"You still don't know anything about me." I was still trying to fight him off. But I could feel myself slowly losing the battle

"I'll get to know you." he said, as thought he knew we would see each other again. He continued, "And you'll get to know me. And then fifteen years from now you'll feel stupid for not seeing that we were meant to be."

"Meant to be?" I nearly shouted at him. "Joe! You're not being realistic!"

"You're not listening to your heart." he retorted as if he knew what I felt inside.

"My heart's an idiot." I told him. It was half true. I always got hurt when it came to falling in love. But when it came to loving a friend it was good to me.

"Your head's the idiot. Stop listening to it. See, we already fight like a married couple. We're perfect." he said smiling at me.

I laughed. "You don't give up."

"Nope." he replied leaning towards me.

I backed away. "No, I can't." If I did I was sure that my heart would be given to him.

"Forget what's in your head." he instructed. "I did, and it brought me to you."

I was still resisting. "Joe…"

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that you won't actually be here. That this was all a dream and it never really happened." I told him truthfully.

He leaned into me again, "This isn't a dream, _this_ is real. His lips finally met mine and I gave in, kissing him back. I wasn't _afraid_ of being in love anymore. Just of losing it.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. "Still afraid?" my new love asked me.

"Just of losing this, losing you." Our lips met again as if he was ensuring me that I was wrong.

And then he ensured me with his words. "You didn't get rid of me then, and you're not going to get rid of me now." I kissed him passionately, letting go of all my fears. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was happy. I found love in Joe and I never wanted to let go.

This was a scene from my story on youtube. please rate and review.


End file.
